Having Faith
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: Three months after his traumatic experience at the Big Shell, Heero has somewhat of a crisis of faith in his newfound relationship with Relena. What is in store for him? Minor angst.


**A/N:** This fic takes place approximately three months after the end of Lost Meaning. It is not necessary to read that to understand this story, although references will be made to it. This is my first attempt at a romance/angst fic, so don't be too hard on me.

August, 2nd, After Colony 200

Heero was standing on a platform over the oil fence at the bottom of Strut L. He held a PSG-1 sniper rifle, aiming down his sights. He was alone, for some reason Snake was frozen in time at the other side of the fence. Snake could do nothing to help him out.

And he needed help.

Heero fired a shot straight in between Vamp's demonic eyes. But the shot came too late.

Relena was stabbed through her abdomen, and only now did Snake begin to move, but to no avail, there was nothing anyone could do. She was dead.

"RELENA!"

"Heero! Heero!"

He awoke in a sweat to her shaking him. She was still visibly naked from their earlier love-making. The concern was evident in her eyes.

He had had the dream again. Heero groaned and turned to his side, closing his eyes.

"Heero…are you ever going to tell me about the nightmares?" She asked as she lay down, facing him. "It might make you feel better." She was met with silence for a minute or so. Just as she began to give up hope, Heero spoke.

"It's the Big Shell…the oil fence where Vamp stabbed Otacon's sister." He explained. "Except…instead of her, it's you, and then I'm forced to watch you die just as Otacon, Snake, and I were forced to watch her. "And I could do nothing to save you… I'm so afraid that I'll fail you Relena. I _can't_ let that happen to you, I _won't_."

"Heero, I know you won't. You've proven that to me more times than I can count."

"But there's always that one time that can get by me- and if the Patriots really come after you…"

"Heero, you can't live worrying if you're going to mess up or not. I'm satisfied with knowing you're here…and I know that that's enough. Trust me, Heero."

Heero looked into Relena's sapphire eyes sparkling through the darkness. He sighed, her gaze had calmed him. He fell asleep.

* * *

Heero smiled as he listened to Relena singing the next afternoon, preparing her dress for the night's party. He scowled as he eyed the tux she had bought him.

"Relena!" He called as she put on her makeup in the bathroom.

"Hm?" She hummed back.

"Do we have to go to this thing?" He said; referring to the evening ball she had been invited to.

"Yes, we do Heero." She replied as she came out. "I have to humor the new President Gladstone."

"I liked it better when you hated the president, remember Solidus?"

"I have _you_ to thank for ending that, don't I?" She giggled.

"That's not what I meant." He frowned. "Relena, aren't you _embarrassed_ to bring me to these damned parties? Clearly, I don't fit in. It's obvious they aren't accepting me as your boyfriend. I think the only reason we're getting away with this relationship is because of Snake."

The press coverage of their relationship was rather low-key, as the news that Solid Snake was still alive after being thought dead for seven years was by far the biggest story of the year. Even the beloved Dove of Peace took a backseat to this news. Far more important to the reporters was the nature of Relena's relationship with Snake, as the two had been spotted together in New York, than Relena's new boyfriend. Everything, it seemed stood in Solid Snake's intimidating shadow.

Of course, they were not immune. Heero did have to chase away the occasional paparazzi man from time to time. And then there were these parties.

"About done?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"You saw the snickering and them talking behind our backs just as surely as I did. Relena, I feel like I can't give you a good life. I'm clearly not in your class. Maybe Snake was wrong."

Relena could hold it in no more and slapped Heero.

"How _dare_ you say that! Heero…the only thing I want is you; I don't care about any of that. I thought those things didn't bother you…"

"They don't bother _me_, I'm afraid for _you_…I love you too much to endanger you in any way."

"Heero…" She smiled. "You make me happy, that's all that matters to me. It's like Snake said about 'having faith.' Believe in me Heero, as I've always done with you. It doesn't bother me, really."

Heero's smirked as he thought of that moment on Libra- it seemed to set the tone for everything to come in their relationship. He then glanced at the laminated note that Snake had given them minutes after Heero killed Solidus and ended what the press was beginning to call the Manhattan Incident. It was placed on a dresser by Heero's side of Relena's bed. Heero had memorized the note by heart, as had Relena.

Neither Heero nor Relena had seen Snake since that day, but it was no secret that Milliardo, or 'Zechs' as Heero still habitually called him and Lady Une had been in contact with the legend since the incident. They would say nothing to him though; Snake apparently still thought that Heero had to 'find his new life' first.

"I'm sorry Relena." He said as he turned back to face her.

"It's ok." She sighed. "You still have to get used to living life as something other than a soldier, which takes time."

"Hn."

"Now, go put on that tux."

Heero grunted and took the damned thing to the bathroom.

Relena sighed once again as she began to gather her hair up in its usual elegant style for partie, placing pins where appropriate. She and Heero had been together for around three months now, four if counting the month that she was kidnapped. Relena knew that Heero still needed to adjust and find himself, and she would be right there to help him.

Heero stepped out of the bathroom. Relena smiled. "Mmmm, you look so sexy, in a dangerous way."

Heero smirked as she glided into his arms. He ran his hands along her back, savoring the strapless sliver gown.

"Oh Heero." She murmured into his chest and then looked him in the eyes. "Never think that you don't deserve me. I just want to tell you that I'm so glad you told me about your conversation with one of the Patriots before you fought Solidus, and how they chided you about us-"

"I'd rather forget about it." He interrupted.

"No." She put a finger on his lips. "Never forget. You do deserve me. Let's show them…let's show them that they're _wrong_." She put his hand over her heart.

Heero smirked; this was the Relena he knew so well. She was so strong…stronger than he would ever be. No matter how much they had been manipulated by the Patriots in the past, she was willing to stand up to them. It made him fear for her, but admire and love her all the more.

"I get it." Heero smiled. "It can be our personal message that their rule is over."

"That's right." She smiled back.

"Fine, let's go to that party now." He took her and led her out to the car.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Heero." She hugged him as he led her back into the Peacecraft estate late that night. "I've been trying to shake that bastard for years, and you defended me."

At the party, Heero had told off the Ambassador from L-4, Mitchell Clark, the same Mitchell Clark that had been spreading rumors about Relena during her time in hiding in Maine. When Clark had criticized Relena's date, Heero had point blank told him that he was Relena's choice, and that if he was going to continue to harass her, he would 'settle things.' He accompanied the short speech with a patented death glare. Heero then promptly escorted Relena to the dance floor for all to see.

"See Heero? I didn't care about what he had to say, and I'm so proud that you basically claimed me over there, and to hell with what they thought. Once again, I'm proud of you." She smiled as the two entered the living room.

"I love you." He suddenly said to her.

She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was rare that Heero said the three words to her, but each time was a new happy moment for her, well worth the wait.

"Go up to the bedroom. I'll bring us some champagne."

Relena nodded and proceeded slowly up the steps. Perhaps the Perfect Soldier in him was not quite tame yet, but she knew that after tonight everything would be fine. They would have their problems as all couples did, but they would be all right.

She knew that after what happened that night that Heero's belief in her, his faith; was secured.

**A/N:** Was it good? Did it suck? I sort of wrote this as practice to up my romance-writing skills. Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
